girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-03-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- I think this is the first time we've seen Zeetha without the headband... and with cute girlie braids. That coffee mug HAS to go up on their store, though. - Donovan Ravenhull 08:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kinda wondering if her teeth in the second to last panel is just Proffessor Phil showing emphasis, or some kind of sign of a side effect of her treatement. And if she was given some, even diluted, form of the 'Brau, I wonder Higgs has another reason to needle her, causing her to get agrivated as part of her 'treatement'. Then again, I have been known to read a bit toooooo deep into things. - Donovan Ravenhull 09:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, whatever's in that drink is helping. Her color is a lot better by the last panel. Then again, that just might be her getting riled up. Xelvonar 13:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) and she'll notice that she has been undressed in 3... 2... 1... ^^ Finn MacCool 10:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Nah, she's not one to panic. Argadi 12:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: but one to get angry and beat the crap out of the next best suspect. Finn MacCool 00:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : The hair might upset her more than the lack of clothes. She looks like Pipi Longstockings was playing around with Gamma rays. Also Higgs seems rather smug considering he also got a sword through the chest.Werewolfboy 21:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Why can't Higgs identify Skifander as her origin? He's been around enough to learn about it. Argadi 12:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't be at all surprised if he has, and is just pretending not to know because it is more fun for him that way. His comment that it is her *grandmother* that he suspects could take her on may be a subtle indication that he knows more than he is letting on. Philomath 13:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Notice he doesn't mention his age. :: SpareParts 23:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Foglio's always draw teeth like that when people are mad, I'm sure she will eventually notice she is undressed, probably after standing up like Gil did, but i wonder why Higgs was sewing himself up , and Mamma didnt sew him herself, unless he wouldnt let her knock him out!. oh yeah i want a Mamma Gkika's coffee mug too. Agathahetrodyne 14:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) So Higgs serves Zeetha some humble pie. This is a big step for her. Is she really willing to become someone else's zumil? To whom would she go for further training? The "old folks" at Mama Gkika's, hmm. I notice Higgs isn't volunteering.... SpareParts 00:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and there is a mimmoth on this page, http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20100908 , when they are climbing the stairs.and Krosp missed it , he must have been tired from climbing stairs. Agathahetrodyne 15:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Something to notice Phil draws so fast that this web comics pages have appeared every M-W-F since studiofoglio started posting it. Sometimes this means that details are glossed over. Certainly details are often not repeated or consistent panel to panel. Somebody has name these Phil-isms. A style of the artist. The other end of this is that sometimes the artist slows down and puts a lot of telling detail into a single panel. These moments are not frequent and often not repeated. But when they happen the careful reader is wise to take notice. Todays page had one of those panels. You have probably noticed something special about this w/o realizing what. If so notice that that is Higgs hand. Most everything in this panel counts and it all says a lot about both characters. --Rej ¤¤? 21:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page